kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Merlin
Merlin is a recurring character in the Kingdom Hearts series. He helps Sora understand magic when the boy appeared in Traverse Town. Merlin is an original character of the 1963 Disney movie: The Sword in the Stone. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' A great sorcerer living on the outskirts of Traverse Town. Merlin's wisdom and magic powers rank second to none, and he teaches Sora and his friends about magic. He has a mysterious bag that can hold anything, no matter how large. Merlin first tutored Arthur in how to be king in "The Sword in the Stone" (1963). ''Kingdom Hearts II'' The Sword in the Stone (1963) A powerful wizard who's currently living in Hollow Bastion. He's letting the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee use his house as a meeting place. Merlin has wisdom and magical powers that are second to none, and he taught Donald most of what he knows about magic. He also has a mysterious bag that can hold anything, no matter how big it is. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' The Sword in the Stone (1963) He is holding on to a curious book which Terra found. A great wizard who travels the world with a mysterious bag. He instantly recognized Terra, Ventus and Aqua as fellow "world" travelers, and allowed them access to a curious book. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep'' Merlin appears in Radiant Garden before the world is engulfed in darkness. He accidentally drops the book granting access to the 100 Acre Wood, but Terra returns it to him. He also interacts with Aqua and Ventus while they visit the world. Looking inside the book grants the three Keybearers access to the 100 Acre Wood Command Board. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Merlin is sent by King Mickey to Traverse Town, where he sets up in the ramshackle Mystical House, along with the Fairy Godmother. Sora, Donald and Goofy can meet him as soon as they learn Fire, in order to open the door, but they must talk to him after Cid asks them to deliver the 100 Acre Wood novel to the wizard. Merlin appears in a puff of smoke to greet them, and teaches them how to properly use magic. The upper level of the house is empty, but can be used for magical training against enchanted furniture. After Sora delivers the repaired book to Merlin, he explains its special nature, but Sora is magically sucked into the secret world. Merlin will also give the heroes the Spellbinder, Dream Rod, and Dream Shield once they reach certain levels of magical skill. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Merlin now lives in Hollow Bastion which is being rebuilt. He lives in a large cottage which serves as the headquarters for the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. Merlin is part of the committee along with Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, and Cid. Upon reuniting with Sora, he grants Sora the Blizzard element. Merlin gives Sora his first Summon charm which unlocks Chicken Little. Merlin also retrieves the 100 Acre Wood book from Traverse Town's Zero District and places it on a shelf in his house. Later, he travels to Disney Castle with Sora, Donald, and Goofy to open up a magical door to the past. Merlin seems to have developed a rivalry with Cid, who prefers technology to magic, while Merlin prefers magic to technology. Their rivalry nearly gets out of hand when Cid calls Merlin an "old loon", and Merlin zaps Hollow Bastion's power computer, but thanks to Sora, Donald and Goofy, the town's systems are saved. Merlin and Cid later recall that Hollow Bastion was formerly called Radiant Garden and decide to rename it to its former name. Appearance Merlin is an elderly man with pale skin and thin arms and legs. His nose is a bit large and his black eyes are rather small and close-set. He wears spectacles with circular lenses. He seems to be balding and has short, white hair on the sides and back of his head. He also has bushy eyebrows, a walrus mustache, and a long, floor-length beard, all of which are white. Merlin dresses in a sky blue cloak that stops just above his ankles and has large, hanging sleeves. He wears pointed slippers and a tall, floppy, conical hat, both of which are the same sky blue color as his cloak. Merlin's wand is a very long, featureless, brown rod with a small bump on one end. Personality Merlin appears to be calm and decisive. He has an active nature even though he seems to be one of the oldest people in the Kingdom Hearts series. Merlin is nice and seems to be caring to the ones close to him. However, he can be easily annoyed, especially when people insult his talent for magic, and he will not hesitate to physically retaliate. Origin Merlin first and only appearance outside of Kingdom Hearts (and also the TV series, Disney’s House of Mouse) was in the 1963 film, The Sword In The Stone. In the film, Merlin teaches the young King Arthur some life lessons and prepares him for a life as the ruler of England. He also has a rivalry with Madam Mim, but this rivalry has yet to manifest in Kingdom Hearts. Merlin also has pet owl named Archimedes, who has not yet been seen in Kingdom Hearts, although his birdhouse is seen hanging in Merlin's house in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II. Also, Archimedes can be heard calling outside of Merlin's house in Kingdom Hearts. Trivia *Because both Merlin and Yen Sid's journal entries describe their magical knowledge and powers as "second to none," it can be assumed that the two wizards are on par with each other. *The Journal Entry describes him as being the one who taught Donald what he knows of magic; however, as is seen in the first game, Donald seems to have never met the wizard before their meeting in Traverse Town at the time of the delivery of the 100 Acre Wood storybook. See also * Card:Merlin es:Merlín de:Merlin Category: Disney characters Category: Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden Category: Traverse Town Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Allies Category:Characters With Unknown Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category:Somebody